


Quiet Nights

by fghoull



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fghoull/pseuds/fghoull
Summary: After Evan's best friend, Lui, is married, Evan's loneliness is enhanced. Now, alone, he finds himself in the hands of a stranger who he believes to be an alleged criminal who keeps him held captive, but for what reason does he preserve him?





	

You don’t really know what loneliness is until you see it yourself. Yes, I’ve seen it before. In the stars, in the clear blue skies, in people’s eyes. I guess you could say loneliness and I always have a way with bumping into each other. It’s like a quiet plague; being alone is a feeling that feeds off attention and worry. It keeps my eyes open at late hours and it crawls under my skin like a virus. It’s something I have learn to deal with alone, and with each passing year I become more and more numb, so prone to the way it eats my mind. Yep, I guess you could say I needed something, and hey, sometimes somethings do work. Like the pills, or my bed, or TV shows, or games, but it all lacked something. It lacked a cure. These were all only distractions to keep my mind from obsessing over the quiet nights, they weren’t meant to last. I need something that’ll last—someone. Someone who’ll make me forget what this feels like. It’s worse when you’re watching your best friend finding that someone right before your eyes.

I wasn’t jealous of Lui, just jealous of the women he held in his arms as bright cameras take pictures and there’s chatter of people talking about the newlyweds. I sat at table alone, of course, and examined them both from a distance, shifting to look past the wave of people that bombarded the couple. I really do wish I could be happier for him, but I just wasn’t feeling it tonight. 

The wedding reception was more than fit for Lui, and I could see it in his face, in his smile. The way his eyes glint, it fills me up with intoxicating rage. The way he held onto her poufy wedding dress, the way she held his cheek in her hand, the way he looks back at me and smiles, it was all so normal. This is what I would expect to see after hearing Lui talk about how great it would be. He’d been a broken record player for three months now, and I could finally see the satisfaction in his face as he now was a married man. That’s almost enough to keep me glued to his party, but I find myself drifting off, letting my body do whatever it feels like and hope that I don’t cause trouble. It’s only until I bump into a well-dressed waiter, who balancing a plate of wine glasses, did I finally realize where I was. The drinks wobble and finally pour onto me, soaking my cheap black tuxedo. It all happened so fast I forgot to gasp. 

“Sir, Sir, I’m so sorry,” He emphasize the ‘sorry’ as he reached down to his pocket, pinching a white handkerchief and finally offering it to me. I reject it, plastering a welcoming smile onto my face. “It’s okay…I was just leaving— “

“Evan!”

Hearing my name snaps my neck to face David. He carried weight as he stumbled towards me, back arched, and clearly boozed. Seeing him like this replaces my fake smile with a real one. “My dear sir, I do believe you owe this man an apology.” He said to the waiter as he smacked the back of his hand on my doused chest. “David. Calm. He already apologized, we’re cool.” I say to him, but he only gave me a dubious look. I bob my head down and raise my eyebrows to convince him. “Mmmm…okay…leave us, peasant.” He finally said as the waiter returned to the fallen drinks.

He grabs me by both my shoulders without warning and pushes me back to the center of the party, the neon colored dance floor. I jump under his touch and let myself be whisked away again. “C’mon Evan, dance with me.” When I’m pushed onto the lit stage, I can’t help but feel anxious of how other people gave us long stares. “Oh god.” I whisper as I begin to turn back, “No, no mister, we simply must dance.” He said as he slipped his hands onto my shoulders again but this time he did it with the intent that I would hold his waist. “Dude fuck you.” I laugh at how ridiculous we must look to everyone. A drenched man is dancing with a drunk and sloppy leaner man whose breath smelled of vodka and wine. Dear god please help me.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never danced before Evan, I’d hate for you to make me look like an idiot dancing with you.”

“Oh yeah, they’d think I’m the idiot.” I can’t wipe this smile off my face and it’s starting to annoy me. Our feet shuffle but we’re not in time with the song that echoed throughout the building. We must look like a drunk gay couple. “David, c’mon, I really think I gotta go.”

“Why so soon?” He asks, tired, and probably about to pass out.

“I’m tired as shit and, by the looks of it, you’re about to start drooling on me.”

“Am not!” His head lifts to face me, like as if he’d been fully awake the whole time. With him so close I could see his red cheek’s vibrant colors as he truly begins to slip away from the party into some unknown state of mind. Yep, this was David drunk.

“I just…I just want to go.” I’m forceful this time, grabbing both his wrists and pulling them off my shoulders and to his sides. He doesn’t put up much of a fight and he’s easy to conquer over when he’s drunk. “Evan” I hear him say as I step away from him and into the crowd of people, getting lost and claustrophobic on the way to the exit. Before I walk past this door I look back at what I’m leaving. I look back at the bright lights and the laughter and the delicious meals and the look on everyone’s face as they all seem to be having a good time. Maybe that’s why I feel so out of place. 

Past the hordes of people, I spot Lui sitting alone at a table with his wife. He catches my glance and eyes me from across the room, an elated smile across his face. I try to smile back too, but I too quick turn back to the door for him to have even seen it. Now, outside in the cold air, I feel more alone than ever. I felt bad for not showing Lui my smile, but even if he had, could I have safely said it was real?

Outside, the wet stain on my tux started to freeze over. Just a few more blocks until I’m home again.

I pause before I step into the shivering, thick layer of snow that coated the city. It crunches underneath each step that I take closer to home, emphasizing that each step I took, the more I was dragging myself away from the rest of the world, from that happiness that can only be brought by drinks and people. My happiness lied somewhere else, somewhere where I could feel safe. The thing is, where was that for me? Is it different for everyone else or can I find it where most people do? Maybe where I just left was something that brought everyone their happiness. Maybe I’m just not fit for that kind of life. Why was I acting so different tonight? Perhaps it was because of the occasion. Or maybe perhaps it was completely random. Not everything happens for a reason, somethings can mean sometimes nothing, like the things I take to numb my loneliness, they were nothing to me but just thoughts to fill the empty void in my head that all the loneliness took up. They never did stick around like my friends. My friends were always there for me, unlike the pills. I knew that if I fell, they’d have my back. So why am I walking away from that willingly? Why was I being so stupid? 

Maybe I could have had time to answer that, but the next thing I knew, my vision grew dark as I could feel a bag being forcefully cast over my head. I was too shocked to react. I could feel myself sink to the ground, the last thing I could remember before slipping out of consciousness being a foreign voice. It was almost too quiet to hear.  
“Got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what ya think of this story so far, I'm not the most experienced writer so :/


End file.
